Sunburn
by Audearde
Summary: Forcés d'adopter le mode de vie d'un peuple pour qui le moindre rayon de soleil est un danger mortel, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter apprennent qu'il n'est pas si aisé de s'entraider pour survivre... Romance Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de 'grand retour'... * toussotement* mais c'est néanmoins un retour. ^^  
**_

_**Cette fic n'est pas nouvelle puisqu'elle date un peu près de la même période qu'Until April pour ceux qui connaissent. Ces deux là, plus quelques autres, sont comme qui dirait en stand bye depuis un petit (*nouveau toussotement*) moment et puisque j'ai vraiment du mal à les reprendre, je me suis dit que poster le début n'était pas plus mal. Ca devrait me booster à avancer. (Sauf si vous n'aimez pas, dans ce cas, je devrais la finir pour l'unique bénéfice de mon intransigeante bêta).  
**_

**_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**SUNBURN**

**Résumé: **forcés d'adopter le mode de vie d'un peuple pour qui le moindre rayon de soleil est un danger mortel, le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter apprennent qu'il n'est pas si aisé de s'entraider pour survivre...

**Genre: **romance Sam/Jack, aventure

**Rating: **K+ pour le moment mais il y aura peut-être du T ou M plus tard

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas les miens et je ne gagne pas un euro avec cette fic, etc.

**Relecture: **j'ai toujours la même bêta, ELLANA-SAN qui, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, a biiiiien du mérite de continuer à "bosser" avec moi.

CHAPITRE 1 :

A chaque pas, le bruit de bottes sur le sol de pierres se répercutait dans toute la cité, rappelant à quel point la situation était grave. S'ils ralentissaient pour se montrer plus discrets, ils risquaient d'arriver trop tard pour sauver Daniel et s'ils rameutaient du monde et qu'on les empêchait de fuir, Jack O'Neill était parfaitement conscient de ne pas pouvoir se battre.

Il avait abandonné son P90 à Carter, pour qu'elle ait un moyen de défense au cas où elle aurait de la visite avant qu'il ne soit revenu.

Un problème à la fois, O'Neill, se fustigea-t-il en passant devant Teal'c.

Le Jaffa avait commencé à soutenir Daniel dès l'arrivée impromptue d'Enes Malibros Le jeune Dadjien les avait convaincus d'éloigner Daniel de la cité. Pour lui comme pour Carter, c'était déjà trop tard… Le soleil avait brûlé son visage à de multiples endroits et des plaques avaient commencé à apparaître il y a plus d'une heure. Carter était restée allongée dans les appartements mis à leur disposition, les joues cramoisies et les bras rougis par sa journée passée dehors.

Selon Enes, ils étaient _atteints_.

Teal'c n'avait rien eu. Jack ignorait si c'était sa condition de Jaffa qui l'avait protégé ou tout simplement la coloration de sa peau… Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Daniel respirait difficilement, il était blême et Teal'c s'arrêta à peine une seconde pour le hisser sur une épaule. Leur guide avait affirmé que son état était toujours soignable… que, chez lui, le processus pourrait être inversé.

Il fallait donc tout tenter pour le ramener.

–Par ici ! murmura le jeune Enes en leur montrant une porte barricadée.

Ils avaient traversé les catacombes du Palais afin d'éviter qu'on les reconnaisse. Même si les habitants de Dajdad s'étaient montrés amicaux depuis leur arrivée, Enes avait affirmé que, jamais, ils n'auraient laissé quelqu'un de potentiellement atteint, comme l'était Daniel Jackson, s'aventurer dehors pour rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles.

Les Atteints ne quittaient jamais la cité en plein jour. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et ils prenaient ceci très au sérieux.

Dès qu'il eut libéré la sortie, Enes Malibros se tourna vers eux pour laisser passer Teal'c. Quand Jack fit mine de le suivre, il l'en empêcha.

–Vous mourriez ! s'écria-t-il, clairement effrayé.

Il avait un regard de cocker qui déplaisait de plus en plus à Jack. Le colonel avait beau reconnaitre que le jeune homme avait jusqu'à présent été on ne peut plus fiable, il avait du mal à croire la ribambelle de mauvaises nouvelles qui pleuvaient sur eux.

Néanmoins, il était fatigué. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû après une brève course dans les longs couloirs du palais. La légère brise qui venait de dehors était un bien maigre réconfort pour son front recouvert de sueur. Tout comme Carter, il commençait à avoir de la fièvre.

–Je ramènerai Daniel Jackson sur Terre, O'Neill.

–Je sais, Teal'c. Soyez… simplement prudents, dit-il finalement.

Enes s'était déjà évaporé dans la nuit. Il avait promis de mener Teal'c et Daniel à la frontière de la cité avant que le jour ne se lève mais ils avaient perdu du temps et l'état de Daniel était suffisamment préoccupant pour qu'ils ne tardent pas davantage.

–Que personne ne revienne nous chercher… C'est un ordre.

Sans un regard en arrière, Jack referma la porte le séparant de l'extérieur. S'appuyant sur le mur le temps de souffler, le colonel se remit en marche… Le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'aile est du palais lui parut interminable. Et là, il dût encore longer les maisons jusqu'à la résidence qu'on leur avait attribuée deux jours plus tôt. Là où l'attendait Carter, complètement seule et plus malade que jamais.

Elle dormait, le fusil contre l'épaule, quand il se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus discret, même s'il l'avait voulu. Soupirant bruyamment en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il réalisa que son front et ses joues étaient toujours brûlants. Son épiderme le chatouillait aux endroits couverts par son treillis et ça le démangeait terriblement. Carter gigota légèrement dans son sommeil.

La lampe à huile continuait de leur donner une faible lumière, suffisante pour qu'il remarque les changements sur son visage. Elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de frotter les coups de soleil et le haut de sa pommette droite saignait misérablement. Il le savait pour le vivre en ce moment-même que c'était exactement aussi douloureux que ça paraissait l'être.

Reconnaissant le pas de deux personnes sur le pas de la porte, Jack la secoua vivement pour la réveiller.

–Colonel, Major, c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que j'ai appris votre état… assura le Conseiller avec un sourire affecté.

Jack ne se releva pas. Ca aurait été trop fatiguant et cet homme n'était pas une menace. A la place, il l'écouta présenter son compagnon, un 'Maître de Soin' qui tâcherait de soulager leur douleur.

–Il est tellement rare que des adultes tels que vous contractent le Naïri à un âge si avancé… Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, Colonel, mais vous êtes condamnés à fuir les rayons du soleil jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

& & & & &

_Deux jours plus tôt, sur P4M733 :_

–Cette civilisation est réellement fascinante, Jack ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ces gens ont pu faire de cet endroit ?! Que ce soit du niveau architectural ou anthropologique il y a de quoi imp…

–Aahh Daniel ! l'interrompit le colonel en enlevant sa casquette pour s'éventer avec. Quand vous parlez si vite, le soleil a tendance à me donner envie de dormir.

Il faisait réellement chaud, il n'avait pas tort. Sam avait hâte de retourner sous l'immense Tesza qui protégeait la population du soleil. Le Maître de Bourg Thanusan Nersès devait les y attendre. Après avoir demandé à l'un des Conseillers de faire visiter la cité à leurs invités, il était convenu qu'ils se regroupent tous devant l'ancien Palais impérial, là où tous les habitants de Dajdad, peu importe leur santé, étaient en sécurité.

–Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'intéressant, Carter ?

Souriant devant la mine vexée de son ami coupé en plein discours, elle consentit à lui faire son rapport. Après tout, elle avait bien moins à dire que Daniel et ça irait donc bien plus vite.

–Ils n'ont l'air de ne posséder aucune technologie qui nous soit utile, mon colonel. Haïrateb, la capitale de la Nardourie, a peut-être plus à proposer mais j'en doute. Par contre, je suis assez perplexe devant leur mode de vie…

–Leur façon de s'adapter aux épreuves est tout bonnement exceptionnelle ! renchérit Daniel qui n'attendait que ça. D'après le Maître de Bourg, près de six personnes sur dix sont atteintes par cette espèce d'allergie aux rayons du soleil. Ils ont dû bâtir des édifices capables de protéger des centaines de gens pendant toute la journée et s'organiser afin que chacun ait une utilité alors que, pour certains, la nuit est le seul moment où…

Teal'c fut bientôt le seul à écouter d'une oreille les commentaires de Daniel. Le colonel était parti en avant, avec Sam à ses côtés. Mais si Jack pensait profiter d'une compagnie silencieuse jusqu'au Palais, il se trompait. La jeune femme avait ses propres hypothèses sur la maladie des habitants.

–Nous avons la même sur Terre, mon colonel, lui apprit-elle. C'est une photodermatose d'origine génétique rare qui se manifeste comme une intolérance aux ultraviolets, qu'ils viennent de la lumière du jour ou de certains éclairages artificiels. Nous en parlons peu car chez nous, elle ne touche qu'une personne sur un million.(1) Qu'elle se manifeste chez autant de gens sur la même planète est incroyable…

–… mais sans danger pour nous ?

–Oui, mon colonel, répondit-elle en souriant, comme si la question ne se posait même pas. Le problème ne vient pas du soleil de la planète mais d'une mutation dans l'ADN des habitants.

Alors qu'il levait un sourcil, elle conclut simplement :

–C'est tout à fait sans danger.

Arrivant en vue de la zone protégée de Dadjad, ils se permirent un bref arrêt pour admirer le travail. Au dessus du bourg se dressait une immense toile faite de plusieurs couches de tissus entrelacés et cousus de façon si serrée qu'elle interceptait les rayons du soleil. Dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas sous l'immense Tesza, ils se retrouvèrent dans une semi-pénombre, rappelant le crépuscule.

L'avenue principale s'étendait devant eux, menant directement à l'impressionnant Palais abandonné depuis des siècles par les Goa'ulds et réaménagé pour supporter le poids de la Tesza. Le Maître de Bourg y résidait, si Carter avait bien compris les explications du Conseiller Zacharias, mais il abritait également toutes les pièces centrales de la cité et c'était un refuge parfait en cas de danger car les murs du Palais étaient épais et protégeaient admirablement bien les habitants touchés par le Naïri.

Thanusan Nersès était un homme dans la cinquantaine, bâti solidement, avec le visage très pâle. Ils avaient appris, peu après leur arrivée, que le Maître de Bourg était lui aussi atteint par l'allergie aux UV et devait par conséquent rester la journée entière sous la Tesza ou à l'intérieur des habitations… comme c'était le cas de la majorité de la population. Ils s'étaient adaptés et ça leur semblait naturel.

–Je tiens à ce que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous, Hommes et Femme de la Terre, les avait-il accueillis d'emblée.

Après un repas copieux, Thanusan leur présenta les huit membres du Conseil gouvernant avec lui la cité. Il était le seul à rendre compte au Maître de Nardourie mais ils étaient neuf à prendre les décisions concernant Dadjad. Zacharias de Taraïr, leur guide jusqu'ici, était le Conseiller le plus jeune et n'avait pas encore une grande importance dans l'administration de la cité. Quand il leur proposa de poursuivre la visite en allant voir de plus près les cinq quartiers recouverts par la Tesza, Jack donna son assentiment.

Daniel et Sam partirent avec lui pendant que Teal'c et Jack restaient au Palais pour tenir compagnie au Maître de Bourg et s'occuper d'un éventuel accord entre Dadjad et la Terre. Daniel s'en serait bien occupé mais il n'aurait raté une visite guidée de la cité pour rien au monde.

Pendant les vingt premières minutes, il questionna le Conseiller sur le fonctionnement de la cité mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Ses yeux allaient du plafond de toile qui protégeait les habitants atteints par l'allergie aux ultra-violets aux enfants qui jouaient sans s'inquiéter des brûlures. Grâce à la Tesza, les garçons et les filles atteints par l'allergie se mêlaient aux enfants à la peau moins fragile. Observant le jeu d'escrime de deux gamins armés d'épées de bois, Sam sourit.

Dans cette partie de la ville, on se serait cru dans une cour de récréation. Les enfants de tout âge s'amusaient au centre avec quelques balançoires – l'espace de jeu était plus restreint que celui qu'ils avaient pu voir à l'extérieur mais ça restait impressionnant. De chaque côté de la grand rue, les étals se poursuivaient. Fruits, légumes, charcuterie, toiles et peaux tout juste tannées…

La majorité des adultes atteints portaient sur eux d'épais vêtements ainsi qu'une très large capuche, capable de les protéger en cas de malheur. C'était la seule façon de les reconnaître de loin. Sam avait pu repérer certaines marques de brûlures sur le visage de Thanusan quand ils avaient été présentés. Nul doute que, malgré le grand soin apporté aux citoyens pour protéger la communauté toute entière des rayons du soleil, des accidents arrivaient de temps en temps.

Sam ne pensait pas être témoin de l'un d'eux, dès son premier jour.

Ca se produisit moins d'une heure après leur départ du Palais de Dadjad. Daniel avait fait une remarque sur l'architecture admirable de chacune des maisons de la cité et Zacharias s'était lancé dans une longue tirade, expliquant que les adultes atteints par la maladie ne restaient jamais inactifs. Il y avait du travail dans la Communauté, même pour les personnes ne pouvant pas sortir à l'air libre durant le jour. Ils s'occupaient des travaux de nuit, de l'encadrement de certains projets et, en grande majorité, de l'aménagement des maisons sous la Tesza, peu importe leurs propriétaires.

Sam avait de nouveau laissé son attention dériver vers la place du marché, située derrière le très grand palais, et les jeux des enfants. Il y avait une petite fille dans le bac à sable qu'elle trouvait absolument adorable. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux châtains longs et fins encadrant un visage d'ange… Elle était étrangement pâle, bien plus que les autres enfants de son âge. En y réfléchissant bien, Sam n'avait pas vu une seule fillette de moins de cinq ans clairement atteinte par l'allergie au soleil. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, sans doute moins. Pourtant, elle était habillée aussi soigneusement que les enfants atteints. Ce qui n'était pas pratique pour jouer dans le sable… Elle avait fini par ôter sa cape et sa grande capuche pour en faire une couverture pour sa poupée de chiffons, allongée sur le sable.

Tirée brutalement de sa contemplation par un cri de vautour, la jeune femme suivit le mouvement général et leva la tête vers le ciel. En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, elle vit les hommes postés en surveillance s'élancer vers les échelles en hurlant des ordres décousus. Plusieurs oiseaux entrèrent alors en collision avec la Tesza… et ce fut la panique.

Une panique un minimum ordonnée… qui ressemblait davantage à un repli. Au même instant, toutes les personnes atteintes par l'intolérance au soleil rentrèrent en courant dans les bâtiments de pierre. Le Maître de Bourg leur avait donné une idée du nombre de personnes touchées en leur révélant que six bébés sur dix révélaient la maladie avant l'âge de huit ans. Six personnes sur dix, c'était en comptant les habitants non atteints, présentement dehors. En pleine journée, alors que le soleil, de l'autre côté de la protection, brillait de mille feux, presque la totalité des citoyens présents étaient à des degrés divers concernés par le problème.

Les hommes en faction réagirent rapidement et Sam admira vraiment leur habilité à retenir l'immense toile. Mais ils avaient beau faire de leur mieux pour retenir la chute, la Tesza était épaisse et lourde, c'était sa seule façon d'être efficace… Les vautours avaient créé un déséquilibre et dans un bruit sinistre de déchirure, l'une des couches supérieures se détacha.

Daniel et Zacharias restèrent les bras ballants, à observer la scène. Il aurait été inutile de se précipiter dans les maisons calfeutrées, étant indifférents aux rayons de soleil, et, en outre, ils auraient gênés les gens qui en avaient réellement besoin.

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers le bac à sable. La petite fille à la peau claire était toujours là mais désormais elle avait peur. La ruée des habitants vers les maisons de pierres devait avoir empêché sa maman de venir la chercher et elle serrait sa poupée contre elle avec crainte, ne songeant pas un seul instant à enfiler la cape pleine de sable qui traînait sur le sol.

Lorsque le pan de tissu se déchira complètement, laissant passer la lumière du jour et tous ses dangers, la plupart des citadins étaient à l'abri. La petite fille s'était roulée en boule, dos à la lumière, dans un réflexe acquis très tôt mais la trouée dans le ciel s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde laissant passer de plus en plus de lumière… Une voix terrifiée se fit entendre sous l'un des portiques du palais, où bon nombre de commerçants s'étaient mis à l'abri.

–LENORE !

La femme tenait un autre enfant contre elle, un bébé de moins d'un an, et portait un épais manteau de la même facture que celui de la petite fille. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Sam pouvait comprendre qu'elle était atteinte elle-aussi par le mal.

–Cours, Lénore ! Cours ! cria-t-elle dans un sanglot. Viens voir maman !

Les personnes insensibles au soleil n'étaient pas nombreuses sous la Tesza à cette heure du jour et elles étaient toutes occupées à retenir le toit de fortune afin que la cité toute entière ne perde pas sa protection…

Eblouie par la soudaine luminosité, Sam réagit rapidement. S'emparant d'une main d'une tapisserie noire et brune abandonnée sur un étal, elle s'élança vers la petite Léonore, toujours accroupie dans son bac à sable. Elle n'osait bouger tellement elle avait peur.

La femme sous le portique avait fini par confier son nourrisson à la grosse femme qui tenait la boulangerie. Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer elle aussi vers le bac à sable, malgré le danger mortel que représentait le soleil, quand un jeune homme pâle la retint et lui montra du doigt ce que Sam essayait de faire.

Elle avait placé d'autorité l'épais tissu sur le visage et le corps de la petite fille. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, si bien qu'elle fut entièrement recouverte lorsque les rayons du soleil passèrent au-dessus d'elles. Sam la prit tout de suite dans ses bras – la fillette ne pesait presque rien – et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au porche.

Il était vraiment étrange de voir à quel point un événement aussi anodin qu'un rayon de soleil caressant votre visage pouvait devenir une menace mortelle. Il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire… Dès qu'elle eut reposé la petite Lénore, sa maman la serra contre elle sans prendre la peine d'ôter la couverture qui, pourtant, devait commencer à l'étouffer. Après un regard rempli d'une reconnaissance que Sam ne pensait pas mériter, la jeune mère s'engouffra dans le bâtiment protégé avec sa fille et son bébé.

Regagnant le centre de la place, Sam retrouva Daniel et le Conseiller Zacharias. Leur guide, nullement surpris par la tournure des événements – les accidents arrivaient et il y avait des gardes pour veiller à ce que la Tesza soit rapidement réparée – trouvait les lunettes de soleil de l'archéologue fascinantes. L'indifférence du Conseiller la surprenait beaucoup, surtout après avoir vu à quel point les Dadjiens étaient solidaires.

Zacharias de Taraïr était un membre honorable du Conseil de Dadjad – il s'était en tout cas présenté comme tel. Etre à un poste de pouvoir devait sans doute lui donner des privilèges car il laissait à d'autres le soin de remédier aux brèches dans la sécurité. Comme Daniel, Sam avait été charmée par l'habileté et le sens pratique de ce peuple qui veillait à la santé de tous mais présentement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme venait de baisser considérablement dans son estime.

Pendant le reste de la visite, Sam fut plusieurs fois tentée de sortir ses lunettes de soleil : sans la fausse toiture qui jouait les filtres UV, le soleil de midi était réellement agressif, un peu comme un jour d'été en Californie. Néanmoins elle se retint. Si l'astre étincelant était incommodant pour ses yeux, ils étaient une véritable menace de mort pour une très grande partie de ce peuple.

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre.

A SUIVRE…

(1) Véridique.

_**une p'tite review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews! c'était le coup de pouce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre à écrire (ma bêta n'ayant évidemment rien à voir là dedans lol).**

**Je vous mets le chap2, tout en sachant que la fic est encore longue, pas finie et qu'une autre, très différente, arrivera sans doute bientôt.**

**(Mais je n'abandonne pas Until.)  
**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Le lendemain, un brouillard épais était tombé sur tout l'est de la Nardourie et enveloppait Dadjad d'un halo cotonneux. Pour les habitants atteints, le quotidien ne variait pas d'un iota. La brume ne protégeait pas du soleil et ils le savaient. Les quatre Terriens avaient passé la nuit dans les deux chambres d'amis du Maître de Bourg, Daniel et Sam dans l'une, Teal'c et Jack dans l'autre. Ils avaient ainsi pu être témoin du démarrage des activités de la cité, les départs pour les champs, l'ouverture de l'école…

A la frontière de la Tesza, des personnes couvertes des pieds à la tête aidaient des hommes sains à construire une nouvelle bâtisse. En comptant les adolescents qui poussaient les brouettes, on pouvait compter jusqu'à seize individus sur le même travail. La dernière fois que Sam Carter avait vu une telle solidarité, ça avait été dans un documentaire sur les Amishs qu'on l'avait obligée à regarder au collège.

–C'était gentil de votre part, mon colonel, de laisser Daniel rester au palais, dit-elle alors que la Porte était en vue.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille faire un rapport au Général : c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient censés rentrer sur Terre et, même si Hammond n'aurait sans doute rien contre le fait qu'ils restent davantage, ils devaient le prévenir de l'avancée des négociations. Sam était volontaire car elle voulait confirmer ses soupçons en parlant à Janet. Seule un médecin pouvait concrètement poser un diagnostic.

Daniel n'avait pas caché son vif désir de rester à Dadjad pour continuer l'exploration du vieux quartier – étant la ville la plus proche de la Porte des Etoiles, c'était la cité qui avait gardé le plus de traces du passage du dieu Râ. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement au colonel, c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement intéressant.

Jack avait laissé Teal'c pour surveiller l'archéologue et avait entamé la longue marche jusqu'à la Porte avec son second. Il y avait franchement pire que de se retrouver avec Carter pendant deux heures sur une planète sans Goa'uld. Ca arrivait d'ailleurs bien trop rarement à son goût.

Regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme allumer la caméra du MALP, il enclencha les chevrons pour ouvrir le vortex. 10h49. Ils avaient même de l'avance…

Le colonel prit d'abord la parole pour les infos d'usage puis laissa la place à Carter. Entre-temps, Janet Fraiser avait rejoint la salle de contrôle pour apporter sa contribution. Dès que Carter eut récité les différents symptômes des habitants, les deux femmes se mirent à parler tellement vite que ça lui donna le tournis.

–_Je ne peux pas donner de diagnostic précis sans examiner ces gens mais a priori, vous avez tout à fait raison, Sam. La _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ est une maladie génétique qui annihile toutes les défenses naturelles de l'individu face aux ultraviolets… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le nombre de malades. Même s'ils pratiquaient le mariage consanguin depuis plusieurs générations, ça n'expliquerait pas une telle proportion. _

–Si vous m'envoyez le matériel nécessaire, je pourrai prendre des échantillons de leur sang pour les faire analyser, proposa-t-elle simplement. Et je prélèverai aussi de l'ADN.

Elle était devant une énigme et elle était prête à relever le défi. Les données récoltées par le MALP disculpaient totalement le soleil comme source de la maladie, comme c'était le cas sur P3X513, la planète sur laquelle Jonas Hansen s'était pris pour un dieu. Les habitants sains ne souffraient aucunement des UV alors que là-bas, ils étaient tous concernés.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il restait de nombreux facteurs environnementaux à examiner.

–_Colonel O'Neill, qu'en est-il des possibilités de défense de ce peuple contre les Goa'ulds ?_

–Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un seul moyen de défense, mon général. Ca n'est pas vraiment un problème étant donné qu'à part nous, personne n'est passé par la Porte depuis plus de deux cents ans…

–Si je peux me permettre, mon général, c'est une chance ! Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour décimer la population de Dadjad. La vie de la majorité des habitants dépend de la grande toile qui plonge la cité dans le noir. Il suffirait qu'elle cède pour tous les condamner.

Elle comprenait la position d'Hammond. C'était encore un peuple pacifique qui se montrait amical et avec qui il serait intéressant d'un point de vue anthropologique, ou tout simplement humain, de négocier mais qui n'apporterait rien de plus dans la guerre contre les Goa'ulds. Or, ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de nouvelles armes et d'alliés puissants.

–_Major, est-ce que 24h suffiront pour terminer vos analyses et ramener les échantillons sanguins au Docteur Fraiser ?_

–Amplement, mon général.

Pour les analyses, elle devrait sans doute couper court et se concentrer sur les plus importantes mais c'était faisable.

–_Je prolonge donc la mission jusque demain 11h, heure de votre retour sur Terre, SG1. _

Le colonel confirma l'ordre et le vortex se coupa rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Comme souvent, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il ne faisait plus si chaud, un vent d'été venait agrémenter la ballade… et Jack O'Neill était exactement aussi sexy qu'il l'était d'habitude.

Il y avait pire que de devoir marcher deux heures à ses côtés.

& & & & &

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Dadjad, Daniel et Teal'c se mettaient à table. Une nouvelle fois, le Maître de Bourg les invitait à partager son repas mais, contrairement à la veille, les mets qui furent servis par les filles de Thanusan Nersès étaient plus légers. Ils étaient loin des moutons rôtis à la broche et servis en sauce.

Leur hôte leur conseilla également de ne pas trop se charger. C'était la Fête de la Lune ce soir…

–Tous les huit jours, nous remercions la Lune pour avoir pris le dessus sur le Soleil et nous donner ainsi plusieurs heures de répit. La légende veut que la Lune mène un combat acharné contre son ennemi de toujours et qu'elle ne cède du terrain qu'au lever du jour… expliqua Thanusan. J'espère que vous savourerez cette fête comme il se doit, mes amis. Vous verrez, je ne connais personne qui ne s'y amuse pas !

Souriant poliment devant l'enthousiasme de leur hôte, ils se laissèrent guider ensuite vers l'intérieur du palais. Le Maître de Bourg ne souhaitait pas qu'ils assistent aux préparatifs de la fête. Il semblait tellement heureux à l'idée qu'ils aient la surprise qu'aucun d'eux ne voulut le contrarier. Que risquaient-ils après tout ? D'après ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une fête foraine. De la nourriture, des jeux pour les enfants…

En prévision de la longue nuit, le Maître de Bourg s'excusa pour aller faire la sieste. Le Conseiller Zacharias prit la suite de la visite. Ils pénétrèrent dans les salles de bal de la cité, traversèrent les thermes et montèrent jusqu'au balcon central, à plus de soixante mètres du sol.

En redescendant, ils croisèrent un homme pâle aux cheveux sombres portant plusieurs fioles de façon on ne peut plus prudente. L'attention qu'il portait sur les précieux liquides l'empêcha même de relever la tête pour les saluer alors que depuis deux jours, tous les Dadjiens semblaient prendre plaisir à se présenter à eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour piquer la curiosité de Sam.

La jeune femme interrogea Zacharias sur l'identité de l'homme. Le Conseiller parut un moment gêné avant de répondre simplement que son frère Cael était quelqu'un de plutôt renfermé. En tant qu'Alchimiste en chef de Dadjad, il passait tout son temps enfermé dans ses salles de travail au premier niveau, profondément concentré sur ses recherches.

–C'est vous au masculin, Carter, la taquina Jack gentiment.

Elle sourit, prenant la boutade pour ce qu'elle était. Il était vrai que, les missions mises à part, la jeune femme ne sortait pas beaucoup de son laboratoire. Le colonel la poussait souvent à lever le pied et utilisait l'excuse pour venir la voir régulièrement.

Au fond d'elle, elle regrettait toujours son refus de ne pas l'avoir accompagné dans le Minnesota.

–Laissez-moi vous raccompagner à vos appartements, proposa Zacharias, la coupant dans le cours de ses pensées. La fête débute au moment-même où le soleil disparaît. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous mettre à l'aise.

–Cette visite était passionnante, Conseiller, le remercia immédiatement Daniel.

–Je suis ravi qu'elle vous ait plu, Dr Jackson. Et quelque chose me dit que vous apprécierez tout autant la fête de ce soir. Il n'existe pas plus bel aperçu de la vie nocturne de notre cité…

Et en effet, il n'avait pas tort, songea Jack plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur un petit muret à l'extérieur de la cité.

La fête se déroulait en plein air. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle avait toujours lieu dehors. Tous les huit jours, à la tombée de la nuit, toutes les familles de la cité, les personnes atteintes comme les autres, étaient invitées à se joindre aux festivités. En plus de tous ses devoirs, le Maître de Bourg se devait d'organiser cette célébration hebdomadaire et d'approvisionner les différents étals, avait expliqué Thanusan.

Les réjouissances étaient de différentes sortes. Il y avait des petits spectacles, les enfants de l'école organisaient presque toutes les semaines une représentation et certains adultes se plaisaient à se présenter sur scène. Les torches disposées ça et là autour de la grande plaine de Dadjad fournissaient l'éclairage adéquat.

Tout le monde semblait se détendre et profiter de la nuit, dans une simplicité qui séduisait le colonel. Aucune fioriture, pas non plus de grande cérémonie ni de manières élégantes. Des tas d'enfants jouaient dans les hautes herbes, courant les uns après les autres dans la semi pénombre. Jack les aurait bien rejoints.

Fixant ses yeux sur le ciel, il se rappela la légende racontée par le Maître de Bourg. La Lune prenant le dessus sur le Soleil… Sur Terre, ça aurait été risible. Ici, ça s'expliquait assez bien. La taille de cette lune était tout simplement énorme. Le satellite naturel était situé bien plus près de la planète que la lune sur Terre. Aussi semblait-elle démesurée.

La température de la nuit était idéale. Jack était partagé entre l'envie de demeurer là, à distance de la foule pour profiter du spectacle, et celle d'aller se resservir de ce ragoût local. Il en avait déjà mangé à s'en faire péter la panse mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait une nouvelle chance d'y goûter… Et il y avait encore le buffet des desserts qu'il n'avait pas encore repéré.

Au début de la soirée, Zacharias avait expliqué que les Fêtes de la Lune dépendaient de la prospérité de la ville. Quand les récoltes étaient bonnes ou qu'ils avaient fait de bons négoces, le Maître de Bourg se permettait des dépenses plus importantes et la fête devenait somptueuse.

Jack ignorait si les négoces étaient bons ou si Thanusan avait simplement voulu leur en mettre plein la vue, mais il était tout à fait partant pour signer une alliance. La majorité des habitants étaient atteints par une maladie génétique complexe et pourtant il régnait sur cette planète une telle bonne humeur… Ils oubliaient facilement leurs soucis le temps d'un soir. Le soleil ayant disparu du ciel, ils étaient en sécurité… Ils pouvaient arrêter de toujours penser à se protéger ou à éviter de s'exposer.

Un bruit discret de pas le tira de ses pensées. Parce qu'il voyait Carter de là où il se trouvait, Jack savait que ce n'était pas elle. L'intrus était trop bien entraîné à marcher silencieusement pour que ce soit Daniel... Il ne restait que Teal'c qui sortit de l'ombre et, d'un signe de tête, le salua solennellement.

–Alors, Teal'c, vous vous amusez ?

–Cette soirée est, en effet, très divertissante, O'Neill.

Avisant les mains vides du Jaffa, il lui reprocha d'avoir oublié d'apporter des boissons. Même si aucun d'eux ne buvait d'alcool en mission, le colonel se sentait fier lorsqu'il avait réussi à inculquer à son ami l'une ou l'autre coutume terrienne. Celle d'avoir toujours un verre en main lui paraissait primordiale.

–La party se termine ? demanda-t-il en voyant la masse de gens se rassembler autour de l'autel.

On avait parlé d'une bénédiction pour clôturer la soirée en beauté. S'il avait bien tout saisi, celle-ci était nécessaire s'ils voulaient que la Lune reprenne des forces pour son prochain combat.

–Il reste encore presqu'une heure. Je suis venu vous avertir que Daniel Jackson était retourné dans les logements mis à notre disposition car il se sentait souffrant.

–Oh. Vraiment ?

Jack l'avait vu en train de parler avec les deux jolies filles de leur hôte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elles ne paraissaient pas décidées à le lâcher.

–Il semblerait qu'il soit allergique à l'un des aliments ingérés ce soir.

–J'imagine qu'il a pris une dose d'antihistaminique avant de se mettre au lit ? demanda simplement O'Neill.

–En effet.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des allergies, loin s'en faut ! Quand c'était une réaction à un pollen dans l'air, Daniel éternuait pendant des heures ; quand c'était suite à un truc qu'il avait mangé, sa gorge se serrait et il lui fallait des médocs. D'habitude, il gérait ça plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Près de deux heures plus tard, tous les trois rejoignirent l'archéologue qui dormait déjà. Carter proposa de prendre le premier quart et il la laissa faire. Il se sentait plutôt fatigué tout d'un coup… Prenant place dans son sac de couchage, dans la deuxième chambre, il laissa son second monter la garde et s'endormit presqu'immédiatement.

Vingt minutes plus tard – autant dire le temps d'un battement de cils – une main sur l'épaule le sortit du sommeil.

–Carter ? murmura-t-il, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucun bruit de lutte n'annonçait des combats.

–… Quelque chose ne va pas, mon colonel.

Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour reconnaitre un début de panique dans la voix de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, il réveilla Teal'c et s'empara de sa lampe de poche pour leur donner un peu de lumière.

–Non, n'allumez pas ! demanda-t-elle soudainement.

–Carter.

–Vérifiez vos bras et votre visage, mon colonel. Simplement en touchant.

Ses bras étaient légèrement engourdis mais c'était sans doute parce qu'une fois encore il s'était endormi dans une position bizarre. Il ne voyait pas où Carter voulait en venir. Il la distinguait à peine dans la pénombre.

–Touchez simplement, répéta-t-elle en prenant sa main pour la porter à son propre visage.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette angoisse dans la voix, il aurait évité de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Caresser le visage de son second en pleine nuit n'était pas le genre de situations dans lesquelles il était très à l'aise. Avec elle, il évitait l'ambiguïté, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour garder les idées claires.

C'est lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la peau de sa joue droite qu'il comprit que ce qu'il tâtait n'avait rien à voir avec le superbe visage de Carter. C'était rugueux, et à en croire le souffle qu'elle retenait, c'était douloureux.

–Qu'est-ce que…

–J'en ai sur les bras aussi, mon colonel. Ca ressemble à des plaques mais il y a aussi des espèces de grains de beauté à certains endroits.

Elle enclencha sa lampe de poche et Teal'c et lui purent enfin constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était les regards que portèrent sur lui Carter et Teal'c.

–Vous avez les mêmes symptômes, O'Neill.

Comme Sam cinq minutes plus tôt, il s'examina sous toutes les coutures, repérant chaque endroit concerné.

–Les parties les plus sérieuses sont celles qui ont été exposées au soleil, conclut-elle sombrement. Ca ne peut pas être dû à l'étoile de cette planète pourtant car la magnitude le cette étoile est même légèrement en-dessous de celle de notre soleil ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous…

–On s'en va, la coupa Jack immédiatement.

Pas question de rester ici une seconde de plus.

–Teal'c, vous n'avez rien ?

–Je vais bien, O'Neill.

–Bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle, grogna-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires. Allez réveiller Daniel, on part dès que nous…

S'interrompant de lui-même en reconnaissant un bruit, le colonel se figea sur place. A ses côtés, Carter fit de même.

Le bruit ressemblait étrangement à un crissement. Et le crissement en question venait de la chambre de Daniel…

Teal'c fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il était déjà près de la porte… Reconnaissant une ombre au dessus du lit de leur ami, il l'attaqua par derrière et l'immobilisa sans effort.

L'intrus était un jeune homme entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés très courts. Jack ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à la fête mais, en même temps, il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il se souvienne de tous.

–Que nous avez-vous fait ? interrogea immédiatement le colonel d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait faire à cet homme s'il ne répondait pas.

Il sentait déjà son visage le brûler. La douleur était graduelle… Comme si les effets du soleil sur leur peau pendant la journée se manifestaient avec retardement. Comme s'ils avaient soudain la maladie génétique que Carter et le Doc affirmaient qu'ils ne pouvaient _absolument_ _pas _attraper…

–Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! gargouilla le jeune homme.

Il avait du mal à respirer à cause de la poigne du Jaffa. Son regard était plus effrayé que jamais et, après vérification, Jack comprit qu'il n'avait aucune arme. Quelle que soit la raison de son incursion furtive dans la chambre de Daniel, ça n'avait pas été pour l'assassiner.

–Daniel, réveillez-vous, ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la monture du lit.

Il ne quittait pas l'intrus des yeux… jusqu'à ce que le manque de réponse de son ami ne le pousse à diriger sa lampe torche vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un juron. Daniel était plus pâle qu'un mort… Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ?!

–Il est vivant, mon colonel, lui assura Carter après avoir pris son pouls.

Ses yeux disaient toute autre chose… Daniel n'allait pas rester vivant très longtemps sans soin.

–Je m'appelle Enes Malibros, je ne vous ai… rien fait du tout mais je sais ce qu'il est en train de se passer… Vous devez me faire confiance et vous devez rapidement sortir votre ami de Dadjad. Dans le cas contraire, il sera trop tard pour lui !

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

George Hammond avait déjà pris sa retraite une fois ; on était venu le chercher pour qu'il accepte le commandement du SGC et, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait jamais regretté. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où il se sentait vieux… Le poids sur ses épaules ne s'allégeait pas au cours des années. C'était même de pire en pire. Les équipes SG étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les moyens manquaient, les menaces se multipliaient…

Que son équipe phare rentre d'une mission calme avec deux soldats manquants et un archéologue sévèrement blessé n'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Il avait _autorisé _cette mission… Près de dix-huit heures plus tôt lorsque le colonel O'Neill lui avait fait son rapport et demandé une journée de plus, il avait donné son accord.

Les médecins entraient et sortaient de la chambre du Dr Jackson. Malgré qu'il soit le commandant en chef de Cheyenne Mountain, le Général les laissa s'occuper du malade. Le Dr Fraiser l'informerait dès qu'elle en saurait plus, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il empiète sur son territoire et la gène dans ses mouvements.

D'habitude, lorsqu'un membre de SG-1 revenait sur une civière, il se plaçait derrière la vitre de la salle d'observation et suivait des yeux les soins prodigués au patient. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Janet Fraiser avait placé Daniel en isolement, dans la seule pièce qui puisse être complètement plongée dans le noir. L'éclairage de secours avait été déconnecté et le personnel médical avançait à la lampe de poche.

Dans l'attente d'ampoules spéciales filtrant les UV, c'était encore ce qui blessait le moins Daniel.

- Vous dites que ce natif a assuré une guérison complète s'il revenait sur Terre ? demanda-t-il.

Teal'c l'avait rapidement briefé en déposant son équipier sur un brancard. Sur l'état du colonel et du major, il avait été très bref. Hammond n'avait pas voulu qu'il traîne pour subir lui-même la visite médicale obligatoire et il revenait à l'instant de son check-up.

- Enes Malibros est venu nous voir de son plein gré, répondit gravement le Jaffa. Selon lui, il était possible que nous développions la maladie et il tenait à le vérifier.

- Et qu'en est-il du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter ? Quel est le stade suivant de la maladie ? A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?

Janet Fraiser sortit de la chambre calfeutrée pour marcher vers eux mais le Général ne s'interrompit pas. Les réponses du Jaffa pourraient aider à poser un diagnostic.

- Les symptômes d'O'Neill et du major Carter sont différents de ceux de Daniel Jackson. D'après l'homme qui nous a aidés à quitter la ville, il y a un élément dans l'organisme de Daniel Jackson qui aurait ralenti le processus. Ca n'a pas été le cas pour O'Neill et le major Carter.

- Dites m'en plus sur leurs symptômes, Teal'c, s'il vous plaît, demanda immédiatement Janet.

Maintenant que Daniel était un peu près stable et respirait normalement, elle avait une minute à consacrer à ses patients mis en quarantaine sur P4M733.

Nul ne savait encore si la dernière étape pour les deux équipiers restés là-bas était la mort. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'intolérance poussée de Daniel aux UV, elle aurait songé à deux maladies différentes.

- Ils ont tous les deux des plaques sur le visage, les bras et dans le cou. Le major Carter souffre de démangeaisons et d'une légère fièvre. O'Neill n'a pas décrit son état mais il se rapproche davantage de celui du major que de Daniel Jackson.

- Daniel n'a aucune brûlure, mon général. Mais ses difficultés respiratoires étaient très sérieuses. Nous avons eu dû mal à le stabiliser… J'ai demandé des analyses sanguines mais, pour le moment, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Il continue néanmoins de souffrir énormément de la lumière. Qu'elle soit artificielle ou naturelle, sa peau ne le supporte pas.

- La NASA nous envoie les combinaisons que vous avez demandées. Ca ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps, Docteur.

Janet hocha de la tête. Elle avait toute confiance en son supérieur pour se procurer rapidement les équipements d'astronautes, seules protections totalement efficaces contre les UV, dans les plus brefs délais.

Quand le Général l'interrogea sur la maladie, elle s'appliqua à rassembler toutes les informations obtenus jusqu'à présent pour lui faire un rapport le plus complet possible.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas une photodermatose, mon général. Malgré la similitude de certains symptômes, la maladie des habitants est génétique. Elle ne peut pas être contagieuse. La preuve en est que, comme nous l'a appris le major Carter hier, ils la développent dans l'enfance… Je n'ai aucun début de piste pour expliquer l'état de Daniel. Ses défenses sont au plus bas et il est devenu ultra-sensible à la lumière. Il est possible, comme l'a assuré ce monsieur Malibros, que le processus qui transforme les cellules ADN de Daniel se stoppe de lui-même et que son état revienne à la normale mais rien ne le laisse entendre…

Dans le cas contraire, il serait condamné à vivre dans la pénombre de façon permanente. La moindre petite lumière serait synonyme d'agression. Elle évaluait ses risques d'attraper un cancer de la peau, ou même des yeux – les pupilles devenaient plus sensibles, la cornée s'asséchait – à six fois plus élevés que chez un individu en bonne santé.

- Le major Carter a exclu le Soleil comme cause possible, croyez-vous qu'on doive pousser les recherches de ce côté-là ?

- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des UV, mon général. Néanmoins, pour que malgré tout quarante pour cent de la population reste en parfaite santé, je doute que ça vienne de là. J'ai recherché des toxines dans l'organisme de Daniel mais ça va prendre du temps pour effectuer tous les tests… Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons exactement. Je doute que la procédure de quarantaine enclenchée pour le niveau 24 soit toujours nécessaire mais dans le doute, j'attendrai 24h avant de me prononcer.

Elle avait envie de demander ce qu'il comptait faire pour Sam et Jack. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans son infirmerie, ce n'était pas de son domaine… Ca ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour eux et de vouloir faire quelque chose.

- Le colonel O'Neill a donné l'ordre qu'on ne cherche pas à les ramener sur Terre, l'informa Hammond. Tant qu'on ignore la nature exacte de la maladie, je m'en tiendrai à son avis, Docteur.

Tout dépendait donc désormais des découvertes qu'elle ferait… Le Général ne pouvait risquer la vie d'une autre équipe en l'envoyant dans une zone peut-être contaminée.

Songeant à toutes les protections et les défenses qu'avaient construites les habitants de Dadjad pour gérer leur maladie, Janet réfléchit que, peut-être, leurs deux amis étaient plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ils ne l'auraient été ici…

& & & & &

Sam se réveilla dans un état proche de la nausée… Elle avait moins chaud, la fièvre était en partie tombée pendant qu'elle dormait. Pourtant, elle ressentait cette faiblesse dans le corps qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Lors d'un voyage avec ses parents, quand elle était petite, elle avait souffert d'une insolation. Une après-midi à courir autour de la piscine sans chapeau sur la tête et elle gagnait deux jours alitée avec de la fièvre… Cette fois-là, elle avait eu un tel mal de tête que ça surpassait tout le reste. Elle n'avait pas conscience de toutes les micro-brûlures que le soleil avait laissées sur sa peau…

Le soleil n'était pourtant pas si fort… L'été était doux et elle n'avait passé qu'une partie de la journée dehors. Le reste du temps, elle était sous la Tesza avec Daniel et le Conseiller Zacharias.

- Mon colonel ?

Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir reçu une visite pendant la nuit. C'était après que Daniel et Teal'c aient suivi le jeune intrus pour rentrer sur Terre… Le colonel O'Neill s'en était chargé. Il avait exigé d'être le premier à tester les mixtures du Maître de Soin censées soulager les brûlures. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle-même avait été recouverte du produit à base de plante que l'homme leur avait étalé sur la peau.

Ils s'étaient rapidement endormis dans la même chambre. Le colonel avait pris la couchette de Daniel. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux… ils étaient malades, sur une planète située à quatorze milles années-lumière de chez eux… En situation de faiblesse… C'était normal qu'ils restent soudés.

Et c'était donc normal qu'elle se réveille avec son visage à trente centimètres du sien.

- Mon colonel, réveillez-vous.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux – les yeux étaient la seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas recouvert de la pâte argileuse qui anesthésiait leur peau – et elle s'éloigna pour lui laisser son espace. Elle aurait pu avoir peur en voyant sa tête et ne pas le reconnaître. Pourtant, quelle que soit sa tenue ou la coloration de sa peau, elle le reconnaissait toujours instinctivement.

La situation était hautement surréaliste… Pour la première fois, Sam ne savait pas dire s'ils étaient en territoire ennemi ou ami.

Ils étaient contaminés. Peu importaient les paroles de Zacharias de Taraïr comme quoi des adultes pouvaient soudainement développer la maladie, elle n'y croyait pas. Qu'une maladie génétique extrêmement rare sur leur planète se révèle chez trois membres d'une même équipe, deux jours à peine après être arrivés dans un monde où le nombre de malades ne s'explique pas… ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Restait à déterminer si leur état était le résultat d'un accident, d'une contamination involontaire ou d'un manque de prudence de leur part ou si ces gens, pourtant si amicaux, étaient derrière tout ça. Personnellement, elle n'avait pas encore d'opinion. Il était arrivé si souvent que l'un d'eux, par mégarde, contamine sans le vouloir un autochtone ou même toute une civilisation…

Sam n'eut besoin que de trois minutes de conversation avec son supérieur pour comprendre que lui ne voyait que la seconde hypothèse. Quelqu'un – si ce n'était pas Enes, c'était un autre – leur avait fait 'ça'. Qu'ils aient accepté les soins de leurs « bourreaux » ne changeait rien.

A toute cette colère s'ajoutait la crainte que Daniel n'ait pas survécu. Si le soleil s'était levé avant que Teal'c et lui n'arrivent à la Porte…

- J'ignore ce qu'ils mettent dans cette… crème mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, mon colonel.

C'était la seule bonne nouvelle qu'elle trouvait à dire. La nuit prochaine, ils pourraient éventuellement tenter une sortie et regagner à leur tour la Terre… Mais si ce que le Maître de Soin et Enes Malibros leur avaient dit était exact, ils mourraient dans des souffrances atroces, uniquement sous l'effet des néons de la salle d'embarquement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer sur Terre, conclut-elle tout haut.

- On va trouver un moyen, la contredit-il en se levant avec une grimace de douleur.

Sam ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ca ne les avancerait pas qu'elle lui explique toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de quitter cette planète. Ce n'était pas constructif et Jack O'Neill voyait rarement ces choses-là de la même façon qu'elle… Ce qui était une chance, étant donné toutes les fois où contre toute attente, ils s'en sortaient.

Elle le regarda rassembler tous leurs paquetages. Daniel et Teal'c avaient abandonné les leurs. Ils avaient accepté de mauvaise grâce de laisser la majorité de leurs armes sous clef dans la maison principale de Thanusan Nersès à leur arrivée mais il restait toutes les rations de survie, les gourdes, lampes de poche et équipement divers. Sam doutait qu'ils en aient besoin puisque les Dadjiens les considéraient déjà comme membres de leur communauté.

Comme pour le confirmer, ils reçurent très rapidement une deuxième visite du Maître de Soin. L'homme avait à ses côtés deux jeunes garçons qui l'assistaient dans sa tâche. L'un d'eux portait un broc d'eau tiède, l'autre un plat garni de fruits, de pain et de fromage. Le colonel accepta de se laisser ausculter à nouveau mais c'était plus pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de leurs hôtes que parce qu'il croyait en leur médecine.

Il avait tort. Dés que Sam eut lavé son visage et enlevé l'épaisse couche argileuse, elle put constater la disparition des plaques grâce au miroir légèrement flou qu'on lui tendait. Elle avait encore les joues et le nez très rouges mais sa peau avait repris une consistance plus naturelle. Elle n'avait plus peur de rester défigurée à vie par d'hideuses brûlures.

Le colonel garda les grains de beauté sur le côté du cou et les avant-bras mais le Maître de Soin leur promit qu'avec le temps, s'ils se montraient prudents et évitaient bien sûr de nouveaux contacts avec le soleil, ils disparaitraient d'eux-mêmes.

Des tas de gens vivaient très confortablement malgré le Naïri.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, Sam compensa le silence du colonel en posant des tas de questions. Le Maître de Soin gardait pour lui sa science mais il répondait volontiers aux interrogations qui ne concernaient pas les onguents et autres produits médicinaux.

Il leur apprit notamment que le Maître de Bourg Thanusan Nersès avait été informé de leur situation et qu'il passerait les voir lorsque ses obligations le lui permettraient.

Le colonel n'était pas prêt à l'attendre. Il déjeuna avec une barre de céréales et ordonna à Carter de ne pas toucher au pain ou au fromage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur cette foutue planète qui semblait savoir quelque chose et qui avait été clair avec eux.

Se couvrant la tête avec l'une des épaisses capes, cadeaux des deux jeunes pages pour le cas où ils voudraient sortir sous la Tesza. Jack laissa la jeune femme attendre leur visiteur et partit en quête d'Enes Malibros.

& & & & &

Samantha Carter n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à rester à la maison. Elle s'ennuyait irrémédiablement dès qu'elle devait passer un week-end chez elle, loin de la base. A la rigueur, s'il y avait une fête de prévue ou un événement à préparer, elle pouvait s'occuper mais ici, dans cette chambre d'invité hantée par le souvenir de Daniel agonisant, avec rien d'autre que deux lits, de la nourriture prohibée par son supérieur et des tas d'hypothèses invraisemblables sur les causes de leur maladie, elle allait rapidement devenir folle.

Les bruits de la ville lui parvenaient facilement grâce à la petite fenêtre située à deux mètre du sol. En bougeant le lit, elle put jeter un œil sur la ruelle. Les gens allaient et venaient tranquillement. Ils vaquaient à leurs activités, atteints ou non par le Naïri.

Le colonel avait raison de vouloir retrouver le jeune homme qui les avait aidés. Il avait paru savoir de quoi il parlait la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait aidé Teal'c à ramener Daniel sur Terre. Elle avait songé que, peut-être, le Dadjien serait revenu ensuite finir ses explications mais depuis son réveil les seules personnes qu'elles avaient vues étaient son supérieur, le Maître de Soin et ses deux pages.

Regardant autour d'elle une nouvelle fois, ses yeux tombèrent sur le broc d'eau. Elle était seule… Elle en profita pour se déshabiller et se laver entièrement. Qui sait quand elle en aurait l'occasion ? L'eau était froide mais pas glacée. Sa peau était de toute façon devenue trop sensible pour qu'elle apprécie une douche brûlante.

Elle avait quasiment fini de se rhabiller lorsqu'elle entendit le tintinnabulement d'une clochette, un son léger et cristallin venant de la porte qui donnait sur la ruelle. Elle eut juste le temps d'ajuster sa tenue avant qu'une voix féminine lui demande si elle pouvait entrer.

Le colonel l'avait chargé d'attendre Thanusan Nersès. Il n'avait rien dit concernant d'autres visiteurs et elle ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas leur faire bon accueil.

- Major Carter ? Je me nomme Julianna Souren. Et voici ma fille…

- Lénore, compléta Sam en souriant.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la petite fille. Deux jours plus tôt sur la place du marché, la Tesza s'était déchirée et Sam avait aidé la fillette à se mettre en sécurité dans le palais. La mère et la fille étaient toutes les deux atteintes par l'intolérance aux UV. Et il y avait aussi un bébé, se rappelait-elle, un gros bébé de presqu'un an que Julianna n'avait pas amené avec elle aujourd'hui.

- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

La demande était formulée très poliment et c'est ce qui fit réaliser à Sam qu'elle ne les avait pas encore invitées à entrer. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce rôle de « maîtresse de maison »… La Tesza couvrait la maison du Maître de Bourg et Julianna et sa fille portaient des manches longues et une grande capuche. Néanmoins, Sam ne savait plus exactement à quel pourcentage ils étaient protégés des rayons du soleil.

Elle s'en voulait de penser ça mais tous ces détails n'avaient pas semblés aussi importants quand elle n'était pas de ce côté de la ligne.

- Bien sûr, rentrez vite.

Julianna poussa sa petite fille à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier l'autre jour… devant le palais, commença la jeune femme avec une pointe de culpabilité dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je-

- Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma fille.

Julianna Souren n'était pas le genre de personnes à qui on coupait facilement la parole. Elle avait son caractère et une belle somme de principes auxquels elle tenait. Elle parlait avec douceur et pourtant il y avait dans sa voix une fermeté qui laissait entendre à son interlocutrice que Lénore n'était pas son premier enfant et qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faire entendre des deux grands.

Sam n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les remerciements… Pour cacher sa gêne, elle jeta un œil attendri à la petite fille qui, peu intéressée par les conversations des adultes, était partie à la découverte des lieux.

Lénore était particulièrement pâle et Sam se demanda si elle avait jamais été explosée aux rayons du soleil. Mis à part la teinte de ses joues, elle avait l'air en parfaite santé. Ses cheveux mis-longs lui arrivaient aux épaules et le port de la capuche les avait adorablement ébouriffés.

D'entrée de jeu, elle avait essayé de détacher sa cape brune et verte, comme sa mère l'avait fait en entrant dans la pièce mais Julianna avait décidé de ne plus permettre aucune négligence. La petite cape de l'enfant était fermement accrochée avec une épingle à nourrice et Lénore ne pourrait plus la retirer pour faire une couverture à sa poupée. Même si elle pleurait ou voulait jouer dans le sable.

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation – Daniel était vraiment plus douée qu'elle dans ce genre de situation – cependant Julianna était quelqu'un d'ouvert et elle parlait franchement. Elle considérait également avoir une dette envers la Terrienne. Pour payer cette dette, elle voulait leur offrir une garde-robe complète, à elle et à son ami, avec des vêtements adaptés aux personnes atteintes par le Naïri. Elle expliqua qu'elle était Tisseuse en chef, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pu passer plus tôt.

Le métier de Tisseuse était très prenant. Elle avait en charge la supervision des gros travaux de tissage de toute la ville. Ca comprenait entre autres l'immense Tesza… Il fallait sans cesse veiller à ce que les travailleurs des différents ateliers ne manquent de matières premières, sans parler des vêtements qu'elle confectionnait pour sa propre famille.

Plus la Dadjienne parlait, plus Sam l'appréciait. Julianna avait de la ressource et des tas d'idées. Elle était issue de la classe moyenne et pourtant occupait un poste important. Elle était atteinte du Naïri depuis ses huit ans et deux de ses quatre enfants étaient affectés par la maladie, à différents degrés. Pour Seta, expliqua-t-elle en parlant du bébé, c'était encore incertain. Son mari n'avait aucun problème avec le soleil et travaillait dans les champs avec leur fils aîné, lui aussi parfaitement sain.

Petit à petit, l'heure tourna sans que Sam n'ait conscience du temps qui passait à vive allure. Quand Lénore fut trop fatiguée, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère pour nicher sa tête dans son cou. C'était le signal qu'il était temps de regagner la maison.

Les deux femmes se quittèrent avec le sourire et la promesse de se revoir. Julianna assura que l'un de ses fils viendrait déposer les tenues promises dans la soirée. Maintenant qu'elle avait vérifié à vue d'œil la taille qu'il faudrait à Samantha, elle était sûre d'avoir pour elle certains vêtements qui la mettraient en valeur tout en la protégeant du soleil. Quant à Jack, elle estimait qu'il avait la même carrure que Navin, son mari. Ca simplifiait le travail.

Cette rencontre avait appris deux choses à Sam : premièrement, les habitants de Dadjad avaient un très bon système pour faire circuler les informations, deuxièmement, tout le monde savait que les visiteurs de la Terre étaient atteints par ce qu'ils appelaient le Naïri.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, tous pensaient naturellement qu'ils allaient rester à Dadjad et y mener une nouvelle vie.

Quand trente minutes plus tard, le colonel rentra en annonçant la mort _accidentelle_ d'Enes Malibros, elle sentit cette possibilité devenir de plus en plus réelle.

A SUIVRE…

**une review pour me donner vos impressions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'inaugure mon come-back avec un nouveau chapitre de Sunburn ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

CHAPITRE 4 :

Jack O'Neill avait l'habitude de gérer les problèmes à répétition. A cause de la curiosité de Daniel, des Goa'ulds… ou encore des Tock'ra qui demandaient des coups de mains alors que la situation était déjà critique et qu'ils étaient tous déjà des morts en sursis. Néanmoins, en une journée, le colonel de SG-1 commençait à avoir son compte de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait atteint son quota.

Après avoir fait le tour des rues principales situées sous la Tesza, Jack s'était rendu aux portes qui délimitaient l'espace protégé pour les gens atteints du Naïri. Il vit passer pas mal d'agriculteurs, des veinards qui ne se retrouvaient pas à devoir soigner des brûlures au troisième degré après avoir pris un bain de soleil de dix minutes et qui allaient travailler dans les champs pour subvenir aux besoins de la cité. Les sorties étaient gardées, principalement pour éviter qu'aucun enfant sans surveillance ne sorte et ne se mette en danger. Jack se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu le Conseiller Zacharias raconter qu'ils veillaient aussi aux entrées des étrangers.

Jack avait interrogé les vigiles pour repérer le jeune Dadjien. Enes Malibros n'était nulle part… mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? L'homme qui les avait aidés hier soir n'était pas atteint par cette foutue maladie. Il pouvait circuler où bon lui semblait. Pourquoi serait-il expressément resté sous la Tesza ? C'eut été trop beau.

C'est dans l'ancien palais goa'uld restauré qu'il trouva finalement la trace du garçon. Le Maître de Soin qui les avait soignés plus tôt, lui et Carter, se trouvait dans la grande salle commune et auscultait les habitants qui venaient à lui. Jack s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à retrouver Carter au domicile du Maître de Bourg lorsqu'il intercepta la conversation entre deux malades.

Le premier, un vieil homme qui se déplaçait avec difficulté, déplorait la mort d'un jeune homme installé à Dadjad depuis des années, décédé dans des circonstances tragiques le matin-même, alors que le vieil homme se rendait au marché.

– C'était l'arrière-petit-fils d'Elson Malibros, un homme d'ici, qui avait emménagé avec ses fils dans une bourgade du Nord, entendit Jack, sans fixer directement les deux patients.

– Le jeune Enes était revenu à Dadjad avec sa mère… tu te souviens, c'était une grosse femme avec une voix de stentor ? Elle portait le Naïri mais pas son fils, renchérit le second malade. Elle est morte l'année dernière si j'ai bonne mémoire…

– Quelle triste fin pour un si jeune homme…

– Les marchands d'Haïrateb conduisent leurs carrioles comme des fous ! Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'un accident arriverait un jour… Je ne comprends pas que le Maître de Bourg n'ait pas déjà pris des mesures contre ces gens ! Venir de la capitale n'excuse pas tout !

Le colonel n'en écouta pas plus. Il bouscula quelques personnes pour arriver à la hauteur du Maître de Soin et lui demanda confirmation… Le médecin ne lui apprit aucun détail, si ce n'est qu'Enes Malibros était décédé à l'aube, heurté par une carriole à l'entrée de la cité. Il était mort sur le coup, sans souffrir.

La meilleure piste qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent venait de s'évanouir en même temps que l'annonce de cette mort suspecte… Chaque mouvement lui rappelait méchamment les brûlures à peine cicatrisées dont il était couvert depuis le matin. Il était temps de retourner aux appartements fournis par Thanusan Nersès et voir avec Carter si elle avait une idée de génie.

Carter trouvait toujours quelque chose. Il n'était pas inquiet… Il espérait seulement qu'elle trouve un truc pour les soigner avant que Daniel ne claque de ses blessures. Peut-être Janet avait-elle déjà déniché un médoc pour le guérir mais comment savoir ? Il se pouvait également qu'ils attendent que la solution vienne d'ici.

Carter et lui brûlaient au soleil… Daniel, lui, avait des problèmes à respirer. C'était l'image de son visage blafard et de Carter lui trouvant un pouls filant que Jack gardait en mémoire. Et dans son esprit, pour le moment, Daniel était la priorité. Son sort à lui, et celui de Carter, venaient peu après dans la liste des priorités.

Jack était à peine entré dans la chambre occupée par Carter et enlevé la lourde cape qu'un serviteur venait les inviter à partager la table du Maître de Bourg. Thanusan Nersès envoyait ses plates excuses : il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer les voir plus tôt dans la journée mais il tenait à leur parler et les 'réconforter'.

– Jusqu'ici, ils se sont montrés chaleureux avec nous, mon colonel, fit remarquer Carter pour le convaincre d'accepter.

Ce qu'il détestait encore plus que les mauvaises nouvelles, c'était les situations comme celles-ci, où il était pied au mur. Que pouvaient-ils faire, sinon accepter ? Ces gens les avaient empoisonnés, lui et son équipe ; il n'en démordrait pas. Carter pouvait bien argumenter qu'ils étaient amicaux, ça ne changeait rien à sa manière de voir les choses…

Les Dadjiens pourraient même leur ériger des statues à leur effigie, il n'oublierait pas qu'à cause d'eux, ils étaient piégés.

– Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus ! les invita d'entrée l'homme jovial et pâle qu'était le Maître de Bourg.

Deux pas dans la salle à manger de Thanusan Nersès convainquirent Sam de la richesse matérielle de la famille. Les meubles étaient nombreux et gravés avec l'emblème de la cité. De nombreux canapés, tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres, accueillaient déjà les invités du Maître de Bourg. La jeune femme reconnut le Conseiller Zacharias, qui leur avait servi de guide la veille, ainsi que le frère de celui-ci, entraperçu lors de la visite du palais.

Ils étaient tous installés autour du petit feu de bois – autre exemple de la richesse de leur hôte car, si elle avait bien compris, seules les maisons aux toits hauts pouvaient prétendre à une cheminée. Les modestes habitations cuisaient leur nourriture sur l'un des nombreux foyers du palais, seule pièce commune avec cheminées traversant la Tesza. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi tous ne pouvaient se permettre un tel luxe : la cheminée, bloquée par la grande toile protectrice du centre de la cité, retiendrait la fumée et provoquerait des incendies à répétition.

C'était la raison pour laquelle certaines familles, bien qu'un enfant, un père ou une mère soit allergique au soleil, s'installaient en dehors du centre-ville. Ils préféraient avoir leur confort, même si ça signifiait que le membre porteur du Naïri reste souvent très seul, sans voir nul autre que sa famille pendant la journée.

– Samantha Carter, vous semblez vous porter bien mieux. Le Maître de Soin est un de mes amis proches et je suis heureux de constater qu'il a fait des miracles, une fois encore, continua Thanusan en les invitant à prendre place. Vous l'ignorez sans doute mais j'ai connu le Maître de Soin alors qu'il n'était que simple guérisseur. Il a soigné tous les membres de ma famille souffrant comme moi d'intolérance au soleil et…

– Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon frère en bonne et due forme, le coupa le Conseiller Zacharias, visiblement habitué à montrer au dirigeant de la cité à quels moments il devenait trop bavard et saoulait de paroles ses hôtes.

Daniel avait expliqué que, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune Conseiller du Conseil de Dadjad, Zacharias de Taraïr avait une position particulière, due à sa charge d'assistant du très honorable Maître de Bourg.

– Major Carter. Colonel O'Neill, je vous présente Cael de Taraïr, Alchimiste en chef et Maître des Sciences.

Les deux frères étaient physiquement aussi dissociables que possible. Le Conseiller avait la peau légèrement bronzée tandis que son cadet – ou était-ce son aîné ? Sam n'était pas certaine – était aussi pâle que la petite Lénore. Son teint passait nettement mieux néanmoins car il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un brun profond. Les yeux lui rappelaient le colonel mais seulement à cause de l'ennui qu'elle y voyait. L'un comme l'autre aurait préféré être partout ailleurs. Il est certain qu'ils ne se seraient pas réfugiés aux mêmes endroits. Sam sourit en repensant à la concentration de Cael de Taraïr lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir. C'était un homme sans aucun doute passionné par son travail.

_C'est vous au masculin, Carter !_

Avait-il un laboratoire quelque part où mener ses expériences ? Alchimiste était un titre qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien mais Maître de Sciences… Elle aurait au moins quelqu'un avec qui parler à table.

Une heure plus tard, le colonel avait quasiment froissé leurs hôtes à jamais. Il avait suffi de deux réponses brèves envoyées sur un ton froid pour qu'aucun des convives ne lui adressent plus la parole… jusqu'à ce que l'une des filles du Maître de Bourg fasse un geste qui se voulait sans doute chaleureux et _réconfortant_.

Honnêtement, ça ne lui avait jamais énormément plu lorsqu'une donzelle de vingt ans posait sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Et d'habitude, ce genre de femmes s'attaquait plutôt à Daniel, qui se débrouillait très bien pour ne pas les heurter. Mais le colonel, toujours convaincu qu'il dînait avec les gens responsables de leur état, l'avait remballée sèchement et la jeune fille, le visage décomposé, avait demandé à son père la permission de quitter la table.

Sam avait presque de la peine pour elle.

Depuis le début du repas, le major était sur ses gardes.

Ca avait commencé par des questions ciblées du colonel. Que savez-vous d'Enes Malibros ? Pourquoi est-il mort ? Est-ce que cet accident de carriole ne semble, vraiment, suspect à personne… ? Plus c'était tendancieux et plus Thanusan Nersès était troublé.

En vérité, après avoir passé la soirée à observer ses réactions, Sam pouvait assurer que le brave homme ne savait rien. Il n'avait jamais essayé de se défiler, même quand son assistant avait fait remarquer la grossièreté de certaines allusions. Thanusan n'était pas un homme compliqué. Il leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur ce jeune homme et avait ensuite essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère avec des sujets plus plaisants… comme n'importe quel hôte l'aurait fait s'il voulait passer une soirée agréable.

Ils avaient commencé à manger malgré l'absence d'un convive, qui les rejoint finalement en tenue de travail. Radovan Nersès, fils unique de Thanusan, leur fut présenté sobrement. C'était un artisan qui s'occupait d'aménager les demeures sous la Tesza.

Le Maître de Bourg proposa chaleureusement aux 'nouveaux membres de la communauté' de bénéficier du savoir-faire extraordinaire de son fils. Enfin, une fois qu'ils – à savoir elle et son supérieur hiérarchique de mauvaise humeur – auraient choisi l'endroit où ils voudraient _bâtir leur foyer_.

La vitesse à laquelle le colonel répondit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire la blessa, même si elle le cacha habilement. Il avait relevé la tête de son assiette pour décliner l'offre.

Thanusan, se méprenant, crut bien faire en leur proposant des lieux de résidence séparés. Après tout, il comprenait difficilement ces rapports de grade ainsi que la relation qui les liait. On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle-même s'y perdait souvent. Mais rien que l'idée d'être logée dans une autre partie de la cité, isolée du seul autre être humain venant de sa planète – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jack O'Neill – la dérangeait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à leur hôte quand une nouvelle fois le colonel répondit pour elle.

– Nous n'allons pas rester définitivement. Carter et moi pouvons rester dans votre… chambre d'amis, ce sera très bien. En dès qu'on aura trouvé un antidote, nous rentrerons sur Terre.

Sam avait très envie de rajouter une forme polie derrière la déclaration du colonel mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le reprenne. Aussi resta-t-elle muette, envoyant un sourire forcé aux gens qui les fixaient des yeux.

Il y eut un échange de regards entre Thanusan et le Conseiller Zacharias. Le Maître de Bourg avait la même attitude envers eux qu'ils auraient eue envers un aveugle qui continuait à croire qu'il recouvrirait la vue avec un peu de repos et une alimentation appropriée. Bref, un homme qui croit à des chimères… et pour qui il faut manifester de la compassion.

– Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi, assura à nouveau le Maître de Bourg avec un sourire engageant.

– … aussi longtemps que vous participerez à la vie de la cité, évidemment.

Pour la sixième fois au moins depuis le début du dîner, le Conseiller avait fini la phrase de son Maître. Une phrase que Thanusan Nersès ne pensait pas initialement finir ainsi mais, aux dires de son assistant, il fut embêté.

– Il est écrit dans les Lois de Dadjad que chacun bénéficiant de la protection de la Tesza doit participer aux travaux collectifs, expliqua-t-il avec un regard embêté vers le colonel qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas été très coopératif.

C'était plein de bon sens. Sam trouvait ça logique qu'ils prennent part aux corvées. Ce ne serait sans doute pas très plaisant mais ils avaient vécu de pires situations. Et il fallait en effet s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne soient pas nourris et blanchis à l'œil jusqu'à leur guérison.

Surtout quand les habitants considéraient leur recherche d'une solution vaine et inutile.

S'en suivirent une conversation affligeante pendant laquelle la fille aînée de leur hôte passa en revue toutes leurs compétences, ou plutôt leur absence de compétences… Sam eut l'impression désagréable de se retrouver à un entretient d'embauche. Et encore, il était rare qu'elle passe des entretiens, il suffisait qu'on jette un œil sur ses diplômes et les articles publiés dans des revues scientifiques pour qu'on l'engage directement.

Devant une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux, elle dût répondre que non, elle ne savait pas coudre, n'avait aucun talent artistique et encore moins des capacités culinaires. Elle entendait dans un coin de son esprit la voix perfide de sa grand-mère qui affirmait avec raison qu'elle ne serait jamais bonne à marier.

– Vous vous présenterez auprès de notre Tisseuse en chef que ma fille vous présentera. Elle a toujours besoin de mains supplémentaires. Elle vous trouvera bien une fonction, conclut le brave homme avec une compassion vraiment humiliante.

Elle était docteur en astrophysique et major dans l'Air Force. Elle avait piloté des avions de chasse, écrit un ouvrage de référence sur les trous noirs et fait exploser une étoile.

Et, en plus, elle connaissait déjà Julianna Souren.

Elle le précisa à Thanusan en le remerciant avec un sourire forcé. La référence à Julianna surprit le colonel. Il leva les sourcils et elle comprit qu'ils auraient à en parler quand ils seraient seuls. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps avant le dîner de lui raconter son entrevue avec la jeune mère de famille.

Pour le colonel, comme il fallait s'y attendre, la tâche fut plus aisée. Il savait se servir d'outils, réparer une toiture – quoiqu'on ne lui demanderait ce genre de travaux qu'au crépuscule, ça allait de soi – il se débrouillait avec un tour de poterie et Thanusan le jugeait même assez costaud pour trimballer de lourds objets.

Il aiderait Radovan dans ses travaux habituels.

Au moment de se quitter, la nuit était complètement tombée et de nombreuses personnes se dirigeaient vers les portes de la Tesza pour profiter de l'absence de soleil. Cael de Taraïr s'excusa pour rejoindre le Palais tandis que son frère, plus sociable, leur proposa une ballade digestive au clair de lune.

Le colonel déclina la proposition avant qu'elle ait une chance d'accepter.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans les appartements prêtés par le Maître de Bourg.

Dos au mur, assis sur les talons et le visage dans ses mains, Jack O'Neill réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait bien conscience de se comporter comme s'il était prisonnier mais contrairement à Carter, il n'était pas naïf. Ces gens n'étaient pas leurs alliés. Ils les avaient rendus malades volontairement et il allait trouver un moyen de prouver ça… pendant que Carter allait trouver un moyen de les ramener.

Dans sa tête, ça semblait un bon plan. Il restait quelques menus détails à régler, comme la mort du garçon, qui les privait, pile au bon moment, d'une source d'informations. Encore une coïncidence fâcheuse à laquelle il ne croyait pas.

Jack releva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui s'était mise à marcher dans la pièce comme une lionne en cage. Il supposait que c'était sa façon à elle de réfléchir quand tout à coup une clochette tintinnabula à l'entrée. Carter ne mit pas plus de trois secondes à ouvrir, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

– Ma mère m'envoie vous apporter ces vêtements, expliqua simplement un enfant d'environ sept ans aux yeux très clairs.

– Tu es Kamo ? demanda gentiment Carter avec un sourire engageant.

Le garçon hocha la tête, toujours intimidé, et s'empressa de quitter les lieux lorsqu'elle lui dit de remercier sa mère pour eux.

– Carter… vous m'expliquez ? exigea-t-il, debout devant elle, alors qu'elle déballait le sac en toile contenant des vestes, des pantalons bruns ou gris clairs et des chemises à longues manches colorées.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler plus tôt, mon colonel, mais j'ai reçu la visite d'une mère de famille, Julianna Souren, pendant que vous étiez sorti à la recherche d'Enes Malibros. Elle était venue me remercier d'avoir aidé sa petite fille il y a deux jours, devant le Palais.

Elle avait sur le visage un air coupable. Et elle avait raison de l'être. Si elle lui avait ordonné de rester à couvert, c'était justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle à la population. Carter accordait sa confiance trop facilement.

Elle se faisait des amis alors que la seule chose à laquelle elle devrait penser était de les ramener sur Terre.

Il était frustré d'être piégé loin de chez lui, mais pas encore suffisamment pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait passer sa frustration sur elle. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'y avait ni Teal'c ni Daniel pour faire tampon entre eux s'ils venaient à se chercher des noises. C'était seulement eux deux sur une planète étrangère.

– Et ces trucs là ce sont…

– Des cadeaux. Pour nous… enfin, me remercier et nous aider à nous protéger du soleil. Il y en a aussi pour vous. Julianna est la Tisseuse dont nous a parlé Thanusan Nersès, mon colonel. Une femme très sympathique.

Les habits étaient de bonne facture, dans un état impeccable. Julianna avait bien vu pour sa taille et les vêtements pour le colonel semblaient également convenir.

Ils essayèrent de commenter la soirée et de partager leurs opinions sur les convives mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas d'accord et Sam devait se retenir pour garder ses impressions pour elle.

Daniel lui manquait. L'archéologue était vraiment la personne qu'il lui faudrait pour prendre la défense des habitants de Dadjad. Même s'il se montrait parfois trop optimiste, leur ami n'aurait pas laissé Jack O'Neill les mettre tous dans le même sac. En outre, Daniel aurait su trouver les mots pour convaincre le colonel de montrer de la bonne volonté pour s'intégrer à la communauté, ne serait-ce que pour endormir leur méfiance.

A trop se montrer désagréable, il n'allait réussir qu'à les faire déclarer _persona non grata _et ils avaient besoin de la protection de la Tesza pour survivre.

Repensant au jeune Alchimiste, le scientifique à la peau claire qui avait à peine dit deux mots de toute la soirée, elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas lui demander de l'aide, ou du moins des informations sur la source du Naïri. Qui mieux qu'un Alchimiste en chef pour lui apporter un début de piste ?

Elle aurait bien énoncé son idée tout haut si le colonel n'avait pas déjà donné son impression sur Cael de Taraïr. Il n'avait pas confiance en quelqu'un qui ne regardait pas les gens dans les yeux… Sam avait rencontré pendant ses études un bon nombre de personnes comme lui. Des génies renfermés, ayant du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres… ou des gens comme Rodney McKay dont la seule façon de s'adapter était de se comporter comme un bâtard arrogant.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Elle avait besoin de marcher… Vraiment. Prendre l'air. Se dégourdir les jambes… Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester cloîtrée dans cette chambre minuscule. Elle n'avait pas eu comme lui toute une après-midi pour se promener sous la Tesza. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, elle avait envie d'en profiter.

Et ça pouvait l'aider à réfléchir.

Ils avaient beau être à des millions d'années lumière de chez eux, il était toujours son supérieur. Ce n'est donc qu'après avoir eu son accord qu'elle sortit silencieusement de la demeure, marcha jusqu'aux limites de la Tesza et déboucha sur une nuit pleine d'étoiles.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
